


Waiting For Tomorrow

by Thatsrightmyhype



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Daniel makes a guest appearance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lando gets 2021 season spoilers, Lando goes to the future, Like he does in all my fics, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsrightmyhype/pseuds/Thatsrightmyhype
Summary: When Lando drunkenly wishes at the end of the 2019 season to see what him and Carlos would be like in the future, he doesn't expect to wake up in 2021 in a Spanish villa with a half-naked Carlos cooking him pancakes.But then again, who is he to complain?Lots of cuddles, kisses and a bit of smut thrown in for good measure.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 26
Kudos: 231





	Waiting For Tomorrow

The season had finally ended.

With his rookie year in F1 concluded, Lando felt he had every right to go out and celebrate with the guys in the garage on a season well done. There was still plenty more to do and the winter break wouldn’t really be a break at all but even so, he couldn’t wait to start the 2020 season already.

A couple of celebratory drinks turned into congratulatory shots and before long, Lando was not aware of much, except for the near-constant presence of his teammate at his side and the dazed smiles plastered across both of their faces. He couldn’t remember feeling this contented, this care-free in a very long time and he was loving it.

Without really knowing how it had happened, he was stumbling back to his hotel, his arm sluggishly held around Carlos’ shoulders as the other man whispered Spanish into his ear, a bit too drunk himself to realise that Lando had no idea what he was saying.

Lando insisted that Carlos escort him to his hotel room (mostly because his eyes were so blurred that he couldn’t read the numbers on the doors) but as soon as they had found his room, Carlos followed him inside.

“This,’ Lando said, spinning slightly as he gestured to his suite, ‘Is my room. Not your room.”

“There’s a big bed?’ Carlos said, shrugging, ‘We can share. Too tired. Too drunk.”

Lando just rolled his eyes and grunted in response, taking off his polo shirt and trousers and crawling under the covers. There was a dip in the mattress and Lando opened one eye to see Carlos staring at him, his deep brown eyes the only part of his face showing beyond the duvet he had pulled up to cover the rest of it.

“You have such nice eyes,’ Lando said, internally cursing himself for the alcohol letting his guard down.

Carlos didn’t make any noise but the crinkle of his eyes indicated that he was only amused, not offended, by Lando’s comment. After that, he closed his eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep almost instantly, letting the duvet fall away from his face, revealing a soft expression. Lando watched intently, his drunkenness reducing the shame that normally accompanied staring at his teammate with such affection. Carefully, he lifted a shaking hand to Carlos’ cheek, running it across stubbled skin and smiling at the way Carlos seemed to turn into it.

“I wish I could know if you liked me,’ he whispered, ‘I wish I knew what would happen if I kissed you.”

Carlos mumbled in his sleep and Lando froze but he was soon still again. He withdrew his hand and sighed, turning over and deciding to just go to sleep.

*

The next day, Lando woke up as he usually did; slowly. He lay in bed for a while, just enjoying the warmth before remembering that he should have been feeling incredibly hungover. Eyes shooting open, he sat up and looked around the room. Soft light fell through a pair of pale curtains and a warm breeze accompanied the birdsong that indicated it was early in the day.

Wasn’t it December? Lando couldn’t remember it ever being so warm and light at this time of year. He stood up, only just then noticing that he wasn’t wearing anything. Cringing at the fact that he must have once again gotten too hot in the night and taken his clothing off, he quickly looked around the room for something to wear. It was only at that point that he realised he wasn’t in the hotel room but someone’s bedroom. Very confused, he picked up the first top and trouser combination that he could find, dragged them on and opened the door.

It led to a long corridor in what seemed to be a very nice villa. It reminded him of Carlos’ parent’s house but still with its’ own unique personality; the bright art on the walls, a cabinet with several trophies glistening in it, the intricately patterned tiles under his feet. He could hear music coming from somewhere and decided to follow it, walking into a beautifully lit, open plan kitchen where Carlos was stood completely topless making what seemed to be a mountain of pancakes.

He was humming along to what seemed to be an acoustic ballad on an expensive-looking stereo (very different to the usual techno music they listened to together) and smiling to himself, dancing around and obviously feeling very at home. He looked so tanned and healthy, Lando couldn’t help but stare as happiness radiated out of his every pore. He coughed to draw attention to himself and Carlos looked up, slight smile becoming a full grin at the sight of him.

“Morning sleepy,’ he said affectionately, flipping the pancake effortlessly in the pan before walking over to Lando and pressing a kiss to his forehead, ‘Ready to enjoy breakfast?”

Lando’s brain pretty much short-circuited because:  
Carlos just kissed him on the forehead  
Carlos made him breakfast  
Carlos’ topless and beautiful body was literally right in front of him

“Are you okay mi corazón?’ Carlos asked, looking at Lando in concern and Lando managed to snap out of it.

Slightly.

“Yeah?’ He replied, ‘Just…just having a very vivid dream.”

Carlos laughed heartily and Lando couldn’t help but swoon slightly at the sound.

“A good dream?’ He asked, tilting Lando’s face up to meet his, lips quirked in amusement.

“Very,’ Lando whispered before Carlos closed the gap between their lips.

Lando must have frozen at first; he felt Carlos hesitate and nearly pull back but months of yearning and teenage angst rose up in him and he cupped his hands on Carlos’ face, pulling him as close as possible. Carlos made a surprised noise but Lando continued, heart beating so fast he could barely hear himself think over the noise of it. He pulled away and looked up at Carlos through his eyelashes. The other man had his eyes closed thoughtfully but when he opened them, they were filled with affection.

“Was there any reason for that?’ He asked, pressing their foreheads together.

Lando let out a shaky exhale, moving his hands to rest on Carlos’ shoulders.

“Just because I could,’ he said, grinning widely.

“You certainly can,’ Carlos said, smiling the cheesiest smile ever and Lando couldn’t help but be annoyed at himself for thinking that made the other man even more attractive.

The pair of them sat quietly and ate their pancakes, Carlos absentmindedly flicking through his phone while Lando couldn’t help but stare at this dreamy parallel universe version of his teammate who was now apparently in love with him.

“So I thought we could go for a little swim this morning before my call with Ferrari,’ Carlos said, breaking the silence, ‘And then grab some lunch. Then I will kick your ass at Fifa and then it will be time for our evening meal and then bed.”

Lando felt that this really must be a dream: he’d never be allowed that kind of relaxed a schedule in a million years. First Carlos is his probably boyfriend, now this.

“Sounds perfect,’ he replied, throat a little hoarse before realising what Carlos had just said, ‘Wait, why are Ferrari calling you?”

Carlos sighed as he looked through his phone again, obviously checking his schedule.

“They just have some things to follow up on from the last race, changes to the car and such. I hope it doesn’t take too long,’ He replied, leaving Lando even more confused than before, ‘Maybe you should call Dan and see how he is, I think he misses you.”

Lando has never been more confused in his entire life. Carlos looked up at him when he didn’t answer, putting down his phone and holding the back of his hand up to his forehead with a frown.

“Are you alright Lando?’ He asked him, voice full of concern.

“Yeah, just having a weird moment,’ he replied, ‘What’s the date today?”

Carlos laughed once again, standing up and circling around the kitchen island until he’s behind Lando, pressing his stomach against the other man’s back and circling him in a tight hug.

“It’s Saturday the 24th July 2021, we are staying in our lovely villa over the weekend for Summer Break to get away from all the crazy people we know. Did I really knock something loose last night eh?”

The warmth of Carlos’ breath on Lando’s neck feels so real, so right that he doesn’t really know what to do with himself except shiver.

“Maybe,’ Lando replied, turning to stand and look into Carlos’ beautiful chocolatey eyes.

He leaned forward, kissing Carlos a little softer this time now that he knew it wouldn’t be their last. His hands moved to hang on Carlos’ shoulders, squeezing gently just to reassure himself that the body in front of him was real flesh and bone. When they pulled away, Carlos smiled widely and Lando felt as if he was going to genuinely melt into one massive puddle on the floor.

“Come Lando, let us use the pool,’ he said, grabbing Lando’s hand and pulling him towards the bi-folding doors at the back of the kitchen that led outside.

Lando squinted when he made his way out into the warm Spanish air. He hadn’t noticed he was getting warm, so used as he was to being cold, and although the air was thick with humidity, he couldn’t help but inhale deeply: the last summer he experienced seemed so long ago. Him and Carlos walked towards the pool, glistening crystal clear blue in the bright sunlight that shone over the house. With no warning at all, Carlos stripped off his sweatpants and bombed into the pool, emerging with hair plastered to his face and water drops running down his tanned skin.

“Don’t be shy now Lando,’ he called out from the pool, starting a lazy lap of backstroke with his eyes closed in bliss.

Lando couldn’t help but stare. Their relationship must really be something if Carlos is willing to just take his clothes off in front of him so easily. A little more cautiously than his teammate (or maybe former teammate in this world), Lando peeled off his shirt and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers before inching them down his legs. When he was finished, he took a deep breath with closed eyes before jumping straight into the pool. It was surprisingly warm and he makes a happy sound, having worried it would be like taking an ice bath.

He held onto the side of the pool, leisurely kicking his feet a little just to get used to the water before beginning a couple of laps alongside Carlos. They swam in a companionable silence and Lando felt that he could honestly have done this forever. The easy atmosphere washed over him and he thought that he couldn’t imagine a much more perfect moment than this one.  
Suddenly, Carlos splashed him right across the face, laughing and jeering as Lando spluttered, blinking away the unwanted water in his eyes.

“Don’t let your guard down!’ Carlos shouted before spraying him again.

“It is so on Carlos!’ Lando shouted, joining his teammate in a game of ‘who can splash the other person the most?’.

As they messed around, Lando found himself moving closer and closer to Carlos, laughing the entire time until suddenly they were mere inches apart. Looking up into Carlos’ eyes, Lando’s lips gravitated towards the other man’s and before he knew it, they were passionately kissing, hands everywhere on bare skin and bodies slotting together as if they were made for each other. Lando couldn’t help but moan loudly as he felt Carlos’ length rub against his leg, all his teenage fantasies seeming incomparable to the real deal stood in front of him.

“You’re riled up today, hm?’ Carlos asked teasingly, pulling away slightly so he could see Lando’s face, ‘So needy Lando.”

Lando whined, unable to help himself as Carlos’ thumb brushed over his cheek.

“Mm, you’re so fucking gorgeous baby,’ Carlos whispered into his lips before kissing him again, ‘And all mine.”

It was all Lando could to to just hold onto the Spaniard’s shoulders and hope he didn’t come instantly as he was carried to the steps leading into the pool. Carlos placed him gently on the top step so the water barely lapped against his arse and he shivered a little as he regarded the other man’s dark eyes watching him. Slowly Carlos pulled apart Lando’s legs, revealing his ridiculously hard prick. He smiled charmingly before hooking Lando’s knees over his shoulders and engulfing his entire dick in his mouth in one swift movement.

“Holy fuck!’ Lando yelled, his entire body convulsing as Carlos sucked him down, showing him no mercy as he tongued at the head just the way he liked it, ‘Shitting hell Carlos, fuck!”

Carlos continued his onslaught on Lando’s length, seemingly wanting him to orgasm as soon as possible with the way he massaged the underside with his tongue and bobbed his head at what Lando thought were near-impossible speeds.

“C-Carlos,’ Lando said breathily, fisting his hands into the Spaniard’s hair to pull him off and look in his eyes, ‘If-if you keep going, I- This will all be over too soon.”

“Fuck, I love it when you’re so turned on by me,’ Carlos said, standing up slightly and practically bending Lando in half as he reached out to touch his face, ‘Let go Lando, let me make you feel good. You deserve it, my good boy.”

Lando almost yelled at the jolt that went through him at the nickname, smashing their faces together in something that could barely be justified as a kiss. Carlos moved back down and began to suck his dick with, unbelievably, even more enthusiasm than before and Lando decided he would follow the other man’s advice and let go. Letting himself be as vocal as he wanted, he finally let every single moan and cry of pleasure flow from his lips, encouraging Carlos with a loose hand in his hair.

“Shit, Carlos, I’m going to come,’ he cried, moaning as Carlos showed no sign of pulling off of him, ‘Fuck, fuck, fuuuck, Carlos!”

With an almighty yell, Lando came in Carlos’ mouth. He shivered through the aftershocks of pure pleasure caused by Carlos’ continual suckling on the head of his dick until his oversensitivity won out and he pulled the other man off. Unhooking his legs from Carlos’ shoulders, he pulled him close, lazily kissing him while rubbing his neck.

“You were so good baby,’ Carlos said against his lips and it was only then that Lando noticed the hand furiously pumping Carlos’ own still hard dick, ‘Fuck, the sounds you made, they were so sexy. I don’t ever want you to hold back anything ever again.”

“Fuck, Carlos,’ Lando moaned quietly, his still over-sensitive dick trembling at the words, ‘Come on me.”

He wasn’t sure what part of his brain made him say that but he couldn’t help but thank it when Carlos looked straight into his eyes with a half-lidded gaze and shivered before spurting come all over Lando’s stomach and thighs. Lando moaned and watched as Carlos continued to stroke himself, seeking out every last second of his orgasm before dropping his head onto Lando’s shoulder and breathing quietly. Lando rubbed one hand along Carlos’ back comfortingly whilst he couldn’t help but run the other one through the semen now painting his body.

Carlos leaned back and met Lando’s eyes with a brightness that Lando had never seen before. Feeling bold, he brought up the hand that had just been running across his come-splattered thigh and slid a finger into his mouth. Carlos groaned loudly.

“Please, Lando, have mercy,’ he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek, ‘I am still trying to recover.”

Lando laughed, patting Carlos’ cheek with his clean hand and making to stand up.

“No no, we need to get clean, no use getting more spunk in the pool,’ Carlos said, standing up quickly and swooping Lando into a bridal carry with a squeak.

He carried him to the outdoor shower on the side of the villa, taking the time to help Lando clean his own body off (which wasn’t helping Lando calm down his still-interested boner) before picking him up and taking him through the house to their bedroom. They dried themselves off before Lando decided to have a rummage around for some clothes and sat on the bed.

“I’ve got to take my call in the office,’ Carlos said once he had finished drying himself off, getting changed into a weird-looking combination of smart shirt and sweatpants, ‘But I’ll be back soon. Maybe call Dan? He’s been pestering me, saying that you won’t answer his calls.”

“Okay, I’ll see if he’s free,’ Lando replied from his spot on the bed, the entire situation he’d found himself in suddenly catching up with him as he remembered that, dream or not, he’s in the future and has zero clue as to what is happening right now.

“Good boy,’ Carlos said, pressing a gentle kiss to Lando’s forehead before leaving.

Lando’s body seemed to automatically want to follow the Spaniard but he stayed put, looking towards the bedside table at his phone innocently placed on the nightstand. Unplugging it from the charger (good to see he still hadn’t kicked that bad habit) he pulled up his list of contacts and scrolled through until he saw “Mr Ricciardo” with an orange heart next to it. Raising an eyebrow, he decided to see if he could maybe get some answers from someone he didn’t quite know really yet but maybe did in this future.

The phone rang three times before Dan picked up.

“Little Landooooo!’ Came the shout from the other end of the line and Lando had to hold the phone away from his ear, ‘How’s it going buddy? Carlos keeping you busy? Is that why you haven’t been returning my calls you sly dog?”

“Um,’ Lando said, a little overwhelmed, ‘Yeah, sorry about that. It’s been awesome, sorry for not calling you back and stuff.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Daniel gasped loudly.

“You’re past Lando!’ He said disbelievingly and Lando gasped too, ‘What the fuck man, you were telling me the truth!”

“I…I told you that I travelled into the future?’ Lando asked, ‘And you believed me?”

“Of course not dude,’ Daniel replied, scoffing, ‘But fuck me, it’s so obvious it’s not normal Lando. For one, you start every call to me with ‘Wassup dickhead?’ So that was my first clue something was up. Also, I can’t even MENTION Carlos without you going on some sappy rant about how sexy his chest hair is or his excellent dick game. Clue numero dos.”

Lando spluttered.

“And the FINAL clue was that you obviously don’t know me well enough yet, otherwise you would’ve interjected about fifty times by now instead of being totally speechless. Also, I’m just a genius.”

Lando flopped onto his back, reeling.

“This is weird,’ Daniel said on the other end of the line, ‘You’re not usually this quiet.”

“Sorry, I just,’ Lando started, ‘I’m just really overwhelmed by everything? Like last night, I went to sleep and I just finished my rookie year and I wake up and Carlos is chatting to Ferrari and we’re staying in our villa and he fucking sucked my actual dick and now I find out that we are good enough friends that I actually told you I travelled to the future?”

There’s another long pause before Daniel speaks again.

“Just so you were pretty drunk when you told me,’ Daniel said and Lando let out a little laugh, ‘I won’t tell you too many spoilers because these are probably things it would be good to wait for and find out yourself but you did tell me it was only for a day. SO no need to panic about being stuck here forever, saying things you shouldn’t, blah blah blah. Just enjoy the moment I guess. You’ll be alright man.”

Lando sighed, feeling a little lighter than he had before.

“Thanks Dan,’ he said softly, ‘I feel a bit better. And I’m glad I have a friend like you in the future. I promise I’ll actually call you more.”

Dan snorted.

“Fat chance of that,’ He replied, ‘Just you wait until we’re proper buddies, I’ll hold you to that.”

“Why do I feel like I’ve just gotten myself into something I can’t get out of?’ Lando asked and Daniel laughed.

“It’s all good mate, just have a good time and you’ll be back before you know it, ready to do this all over again,’ Dan said, ‘Now I’ve gotta dash, Max is giving me evils for not paying him enough attention, the little drama queen.”

“Okay,’ Lando said before he realised what Daniel had just said, ‘Hold on, why is Max with you?”

“Oops, I’ve already said too much, ta ta for now little Lando! Hugs and kisses!’ Daniel said before hanging up.

Lando looked at his phone in disbelief.

“Weird,’ he said to no-one before dropping his phone beside him and choosing to look up at the ceiling while contemplating his life right now.

Before he really had a chance to think anything beyond ‘Literally, what the fuck’, Carlos appeared at the doorframe, shirt already off and sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

“All done baby, I’m all yours,’ he said, spreading his arms before dropping unceremoniously on top of Lando and giving him a squeeze, ‘How was Dan?”

“Funny, weird, knows too much about me,’ Lando said, squeezing Carlos back.

“His usual self then?’ Carlos asked, rolling off of Lando and propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at him with a cheeky grin, ‘I’m glad. I was worried you would be lost without me as your teammate anymore but look at you, growing up and playing nice.”

Lando smiled but in his head, he was screaming as he connected all the dots.

“You race for Ferrari,’ he said slowly, looking at the ceiling again as he processed all the information, ‘And Dan is my teammate at McLaren.”

Carlos looked very concerned all of a sudden.

“Are you sure you’re alright Lando?’ He asked, ‘You’ve been acting very odd today.”

Lando looked at Carlos for a second (wonderful, beautiful Carlos) and nodded, smiling widely.

“Yeah, I’m good,’ he said, bringing his arms up around Carlos’ neck and planting a big, wet kiss on his lips, ‘I’m glad we both get to live our dreams, even when we’re not on the same team.”

Carlos smiled widely.

“Me too mi corazón,’ he said softly, kissing Lando again before pulling away, ‘Now that I’m done with work, Fifa?”

“Of course,’ Lando said, smiling widely as Carlos held out a hand to him and pulled him off of the bed.

*

Laying in bed that night after a full afternoon of being destroyed in Fifa and a delicious meal cooked by Carlos, Lando couldn’t help but feel a mixture of absolutely elated that this could be his future and positively devastated that it wasn’t what was happening in his present already. He turned to face Carlos who was sat against the headboard reading a book in Spanish with some very unfashionable dad glasses on. It was so domestic and wonderful that Lando’s heart soared.

“Do you have any regrets?’ Lando asked suddenly, deciding that if there was anything he could change to make Carlos’ life easier then he would.

Carlos looked at him with a considering expression before taking off his glasses, marking his page and sliding down under the covers to face Lando.

“Honestly?’ He asked and Lando nodded, ‘I have absolutely no regrets. Sometimes we are disappointed in how things turn out in the moment but eventually, you see there is a reason for everything. And I could never regret anything that has happened with you mi corazón. Never.”

There was a moment of quiet before Lando started to feel tears well up in his eyes and tried to wipe them away but before he could, Carlos grabbed his hands, surged forward and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Months of unrequited feelings and teenage pining came to the forefront of Lando’s mind and he couldn’t help but pour all that desperation into the kiss.

“I love you Lando,’ Carlos whispered, breaking the kiss and holding the other man close, ‘I love you so much.”

“I love you too,’ Lando said and was surprised to realise that he meant it.

“I’m glad,’ Carlos said, pressing his lips to Lando’s once more before rolling over to turn off the light.

Once he was done, he pulled Lando close to his chest and cradled him in his arms.

“Goodnight Lando,’ Carlos whispered into his hair, pressing one more kiss there.

“Goodnight Carlos,’ Lando replied, breathing in deeply and smiling despite knowing that when he woke up, it would be a long time before he felt these arms around him again.

*

As a beam of light hit Lando directly in his closed eyes, all he could see was red and all he could feel was terrible.

“There’s the hangover I was expecting,’ he said to himself, turning over away from the blinding slither of sun.

He thought he would feel more surprised to be back in the present day but thanks to Daniel’s warning, it wasn’t so shocking as it could’ve been. Slowly as he dared (considering his absolutely pounding head) he opened his eyes to see what state Carlos was in. A little line of drool hung between Carlos’ open mouth and the pillow and his flushed face betrayed the lasting effect the alcohol was having on his system but Lando still couldn’t help but find him hopelessly attractive.

“You absolute bastard,’ Lando whispered to himself affectionately before moving forward and snuggling closer to Carlos.

Seemingly in his sleep, Carlos threw an arm over Lando’s waist and he stiffened, not wanting to wake the other man and get caught in his attempt at a sneaky cuddle.

“Go back to sleep Lando,’ Carlos said lazily, spit still hanging from his mouth, ‘Whatever time it is, it’s too early.”

Lando chuckled quietly before moving even closer, his nose nearly pressed against Carlos’ chest. It was too hot, too sticky and his head was pounding but Lando couldn’t help but feel entirely content as he pressed a small kiss against Carlos’ bare chest, just on his heart, safe in the knowledge that no matter how long it took for them to get there, he knew the destination was a permanent spot in Carlos’ arms.

Now he could be excited about the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! It has been sitting in my drafts since November and I'm so happy to be able to share it with you all! Comments and kudos are really appreciated and I hope we're all enjoyed the first race of the 2020 season (hooray for Lando's first podium woohoo). Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
